The modern automotive internal combustion engine has been recognized as a principal contributor to atmospheric pollution. Devices of various sorts have been developed to control release of crankcase emissions and remove harmful products from the exhaust gases. However, it has long been recognized that if the engines could be made to operate so that substantially complete combustion of the engine fuel occurred under all operating conditions, not only would the amount of objectionable pollutants be substantially reduced, but the power output of the engine and fuel economy would be increased.
Substantially improved results have been obtained with the valves and air supply systems of the aforementioned patents which supply air pulsations to the engine manifold over substantially the entire speed range of the engine for improved engine response and acceleration. Such valve and systems provide automatic adjustment to various throttle settings and rates of acceleration or deceleration, and prevent the emission of excessive pollutants to the atmosphere, particularly carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxide and hydrocarbon vapors.
When properly adjusted, such prior valve devices can be made to resonate over the full operating range of the engine, that is, during idle as well as during cruising and acceleration and deceleration. As the valves resonate, air pulsations are created causing turbulence in the air flow passing through the valves and into the carburetor where pressure waves are set up in the lower part of the carburetor and manifold. These pressure waves assist in breaking up the fuel into smaller, more uniform particle sizes in addition to maintaining a more constant air/fuel mixture over the full operating range, for improved combustion, efficiency, fuel economy, and lower exhaust emissions.